


来不及回头望

by shnakee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee
Summary: 现实向
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 6





	来不及回头望

“罗伯特，这是不是你的东西？”安娜的声音从阁楼里传来。

莱万要搬家了，他在收拾行李，奖杯奖牌球衣日用品，该打包的打包该扔的扔。

莱万多夫斯基不是一个恋旧的人。少年时代起生活就不断地提醒他，你要往前跑，一直跑，去追逐你想要的，不要回头看。只要你跑得足够快，悲伤和困惑就都追不上你。

“还以为你把多特蒙德的东西都摆在柜子里了。”安娜把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，看到口袋里有一些黄黑相间的物品，“去整理一下吧，落下什么重要的可就麻烦了。”

“好的，亲爱的。”莱万点点头，侧过头亲吻妻子的脸颊，“你也休息一会儿，别太累了。”

多特蒙德。莱万已经离开快六年了，他在那里成名，第一次拿到了沙拉盘和德国杯，第一次也是唯一一次站上了欧冠决赛的球场。那里有可爱的教练和队友，南看台也从不吝惜给他掌声和呐喊，如果忽略和高层闹的那点不愉快，多特蒙德的时光绝对算得上是他生命中最金光闪闪的日子。因此他单拿出衣柜的一层把穿过的球衣都整齐地码好，奖牌和来之不易的第一座小钢炮也摆在柜子最显眼的位置。

过去若全然是美丽的，那么就算回头看，也不会招来麻烦。要命的是，莱万多夫斯基的过去中有一些复杂的部分，你不能简单地把它们定义成好的或是坏的，但它们总归是危险的，会激发一些不理智的情感。这些过去被物品承载，尽数放入了一个口袋，它们有关多特蒙德，准确地说，有关一个在多特蒙德的人。

不理智情感的罪魁祸首。

莱万犹豫了许久，最终叹了口气，把手伸进了口袋。

生活啊生活，请原谅我，就让我回这么一次头。

01

一只游戏手柄

2012年7月，盛夏。莱万刚刚结束了休假，在瑞士参加多特蒙德的第二期夏训。多特上个赛季拿到了队史第一个双冠，然而一个月前，他所在的波兰国家队在家门口被小组淘汰出局，年轻的中锋非常郁闷，但好在他才初在欧洲崭露头角，未来还长。

年轻就有无限可能。

同参加第二期训练营的还有几个也在欧洲杯中被国家队招募的队友，以及一位同样年轻的新援。

莱万被抽中做这位新援的室友的时候，门兴小火箭的眼里闪过了一瞬间的失落——也难怪，全德甲都知道格策罗伊斯这两个同为多特青训出身的小伙伴有多么要好。不过新任足球先生非常开朗友善，主动走过来向莱万伸出手，真诚地勾起一边的嘴角：“你好，莱万多夫斯基先生。我叫马尔科·罗伊斯，祝我们合作愉快。”

罗伊斯的声音很轻盈，就像他的相貌身形，还有他染成淡金色的头毛。莱万握住那只手，友好地眨了眨眼睛：“很高兴认识你，你也可以叫我Lewy。”

罗伊斯一晚上都在串门，很晚了才被格策和胡梅尔斯一人拎着一半衣领塞进原本的房间，莱万叼着牙刷从卫生间走出来的时候，小金毛正对着FIFA的界面发呆，转头看到他，眼睛又亮了起来。

“Lewy，要不要来打游戏？”

莱万走回卫生间吐掉泡沫：“不了，明天还要早起训练。而且，我不打游戏。”

莱万多夫斯基是出了名的四好球员：不泡吧不暴食不打游戏，嗯，还不跟队友私交。

罗伊斯一听这话来了劲：“我教你啊！FIFA这么好玩你没玩过真的太可惜了！”说着迫不及待地把两张床推到一起，扔给莱万一只手柄。

当晚的结局是新手莱万被一肚子坏水的罗伊斯老师花式血虐，而后小金毛心满意足地倒在柔软的床垫里呼呼大睡，好胜心极强的波兰人一个人加班研究到凌晨，第二天顶着巨大的黑眼圈上演了各式各样的空门不进，被克洛普一通好骂，站在一旁的罗伊斯搂着格策笑得花枝乱颤。

第二个晚上，在经历了一把平局过后，莱万再没给罗伊斯任何反击的机会，火力全开，片甲不留。连输五把的小火箭炮张牙舞爪地锤着床：“你这人也太没意思了，玩游戏都这么较真！”

“昨天你赢我的时候我可没人身攻击。”莱万得意地晃晃手柄，“再来过？”

“不玩了不玩了再也不跟你玩了，手柄送你了别再让我看见它。”跟好胜狂打游戏真是自讨没趣，罗伊斯别过脸栽在床上，赌气地闭上眼睛。

好一会儿过去了，一旁单薄的身影依然一动不动。难不成真的生气了？莱万凑过去拍拍室友的背，才发现小金毛已经睡着了。一时觉得又无奈又好笑，轻手轻脚地扯过被子给他盖上。

“晚安Marco。祝我们真的合作愉快。”莱万伸手拉上灯，对着空气默默地说。

02

一张纸条

今晚我去Dartscheibe，要不要一起？ Marco 

赛季中旬的时候莱万在更衣室柜子里发现了这张纸条。Dartscheibe是一家酒吧，因为地方偏僻但服务周到，很多球员都会选择那里一醉方休。

这太奇怪了，莱万攥着纸条想。尽管这半个赛季他们合作得确实很愉快，那也只限于在球场上，除去两三次短暂的聚餐，莱万依然是那个独来独往不和队友私交的莱万；况且，他和罗伊斯都既不喝酒也不泡吧；退一万步讲，就算罗伊斯想出去抽风寻欢，找的也该是格策。

尽管怀了非常多的疑问，莱万还是接受了这个邀请。罗伊斯有一种让人难以拒绝的魔力，而且单从性格上来讲也是个很好的男孩儿，和他成为朋友并不是一件坏事儿。

在吧台找到罗伊斯的时候，小金毛的面前正摆着一瓶刚开的伏特加，他主动帮莱万拉开旁边的椅子，黏糊不清的声音显得有些惊喜：“没想到你真的会来。”

“我也没想到你居然喝这么烈的酒。”波兰人皱起眉，“怎么回事？”

罗伊斯摇摇头，闭口不语。只是招呼酒保又要了一个杯子，给莱万倒上推了过去。

“我就不喝了。”罗伊斯的脸色很不好，这种情况下必须至少有一个人保持清醒，“发生什么事情了？你慢慢讲，我听着呢。”

从罗伊斯断断续续的叙述中，莱万了解到他青梅竹马的女朋友跟他提了分手，理由是找到了一个更好更稳妥的对象，年轻人对第一次失恋看得非常重，想找个地方好好发泄一顿。

“马里奥太小了什么都不懂，马茨又太啰嗦，卢卡什话总说不到重点，找塞巴斯蒂安的话，他非揍我不可。”小金毛细数着这半年认识的新朋友，“想来想去只有你最靠谱。”

“你猜错了，我也挺想揍你一顿的。”

“别呀，Lewy最好了，你就陪陪我，下场比赛给你喂饼。”罗伊斯摇头晃脑地撒着娇。

莱万多夫斯基确实是个合格的聆听者，他十分耐心地听着小倒霉蛋半真半假的气话和牢骚，适时送上几句安慰，在对方情绪激动的时候轻拍他的背。几个小时后罗伊斯醉倒在他肩膀上，莱万尽职尽责地把他塞到车里扛回了自己家（原因是他并不知道罗伊斯家在哪儿），小醉鬼趴在他肩上时还在迷迷糊糊地骂脏话。

把人放在客房的床上，总算松了一口气。莱万拍着脑门想明天要怎么跟克洛普解释，罗伊斯扒拉着他的胳膊嘟哝：“谢谢你Lewy。”

就是个小孩子。莱万揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发，转身关上了门。

万籁俱寂的冬夜，有什么东西在静悄悄地发芽。

03

一个欧冠用球

何谓一战成名？

欧冠半决赛首回合后，多特蒙德的更衣室围着莱万又唱又跳，有人对着他的脚顶礼膜拜，有人调侃他这一役过后身价又得涨那么几千万，拜仁要挖也挖不起了。

互相推搡着的人群散开后，罗伊斯蹦蹦跳跳地来到莱万身边，给了他一个大大的拥抱：“Lewy你也太棒了！有你在，我们肯定能拿欧冠冠军，到时候就让马里奥知道，多特蒙德才不比它拜仁慕尼黑差！”

格策格策又是格策。欧洲金童在昨天宣布了下赛季加盟拜仁的消息，搞得队里队外一片哗然，威斯特法伦的储君投奔敌人，任谁都觉得是当头一棒。昨晚多特的高层就慌慌张张地打来电话向他询问续约与否，彷佛今天的比赛全然不存在，莱万不满地挂了电话，说你们得先让球员们安心踢球。

“我们会进到欧冠决赛，拿到冠军，一起捧起大耳朵杯，但不是为了格策。”莱万拍拍罗伊斯的背把他推开，胸中一片烦躁，火因何而起？他不知道，他只知道他讨厌罗伊斯跟他提那个名字，非常讨厌，尤其是现在。

黄黑军团在次回合里守住了三个球的优势，锋线搭档跪在伯纳乌的草坪上相拥，罗伊斯扑倒在莱万身上，后者一只手搂着他的肩膀，另一只手怜惜地摩挲他的脸颊。呼吸交织间，莱万捧起小金毛的脸，用力地抵住他的额头。

好想吻他。好想好想。

阳光、绿草、汗水和少年，足球场上有的是热情似火的拥抱、石破天惊的亲吻，当然也有像这样，想要拥有彼此的瞬间。你可以把这归因于那些过于热烈的元素，也可以说是难以控制的荷尔蒙捣的鬼，无论如何，这些迸发而出的荒谬情感是你不可忽视的，就算只有片刻。

片刻永恒。

到此刻为止，莱万多夫斯基拥有着人生中最美好的夏天，没有伤病、没有别离，梦想中的冠军戳手可及，女朋友即将变身成为自己的妻子，身边有最默契的搭档也是最可爱的朋友，他正趴在自己的颈窝里笑得歪歪扭扭。

希望真是奇怪的东西，一向理智的莱万多夫斯基在满眼的希望里昏头昏脑地对罗伊斯发出承诺：

“我们会拿到欧冠冠军，然后再一起拿很多很多的冠军。”

04

半张照片

赛季结束后，莱万和几个队友前往伊比萨岛度假。阳光普照的大海上，浪花镶着波纹，小伙子们有一搭没一搭地逗贫，只有莱万一个人心怀鬼胎地坐在一边。

青春风暴没能拥有一个童话般的结局，胜利属于拜仁慕尼黑，所有的胜利都属于拜仁慕尼黑。他们拿够了全部三冠、签下了德国的希望之星、还即将迎来一位西班牙的传奇主帅。不久前莱万收到了他们的橄榄枝，德甲豪门开出的条件比多特丰厚得多。说不心动那是假的，他的队伍太年轻了，还面临着支离破碎的命运，拜仁显然是更能让他鱼跃的地方。

但是格策意外的提前转会可能会让多特对他采取各种各样的强留措施，这还需要他和经纪人共同协商，莱万揉着太阳穴思考他的未来。

而且，而且。

“Lewy, 快过来！”罗伊斯噔噔噔地跑过来拉他的胳膊，“别再闷闷不乐啦！今年没拿到冠军，但我们还有下个赛季、下下个赛季嘛，生活总得继续！”

小火箭不知道他在思考的是什么，他生来就是在阳光里奔跑的，从没有消极悲观困惑这条弦。莱万被罗伊斯拉着并肩坐到海边，脑袋顶上被反扣了一顶帽子，小年轻们嘻嘻哈哈地逗趣，在二人背后按下了快门。

假期中莱万在波兰完婚，再次回到队里时，罗伊斯在他的柜子里放了一沓照片，都拍摄于他们一起度假的时候。

“这张为什么只有一半？”莱万认出来那张面朝大海的合影。

“另一半是我。”

“我知道啊，为什么不洗两张呢？”

“懒，要两份钱。喂，我说，给你洗照片已经不错了，怎么那么多要求啊。”小金毛翻了翻白眼，留给他一个背影。

莱万见到另外半张照片的时候，他已经不在多特蒙德了。罗伊斯把私人ins账号开放的第一天，莱万就迅速取关了虚假的小火箭转而关注真正的，然后躺在床上翻他的动态，发现罗伊斯早就把自己的那一半照片发布在了社交媒体，波兰人点进去看了一眼日期。

2013年6月22日。

嘶——有什么东西破了。莱万觉得一直以来支撑着自己的心脏的两根木头好像同时断开了，心脏直勾勾地落在地上，淌出来一些他曾经或因愚钝、或因胆怯、或因自欺欺人而忽略掉的句子。

他突然明白了自己当时在而且什么。

05

一条围巾

多特蒙德的球员坐在草坪上接受南看台的欢呼，他们刚刚挺进了德国杯决赛，莱万打入了自己加盟后的第100个进球，是罗伊斯的助攻。小火箭在最后几分钟里因为没有积极防守被魏登费勒吼了几句，莱万只记得听见一声响彻云霄的马口，回头的时候罗伊斯已经跟多特门神对骂了起来。

尽管场上起内讧并不是什么好事，莱万还是忍不住笑出了声。格策离开的这一年里，新援还没有完全融入，他和罗伊斯在锋线上相依为命，支撑着队伍向前。无论场上场下，两人都不可避免地有了更多的交集，罗伊斯热衷于处处给他制造麻烦，然而这些麻烦在他眼里都神使鬼差般可爱，波兰人全然纵容，十分乐意陪罗伊斯瞎胡闹。

小麻烦此刻正敞开围巾站在不远处，微微抬起眼帘试探着朝他看了两眼，莱万顺从地走过去，把嘴贴在他耳边，罗伊斯搭住他的肩膀，将两人围在同一片天地里。

谁的心在砰砰地跳。

这不行。为打破这一秒诡异的暧昧，莱万发出了一句没头没脑的邀请：“晚上再去Dartscheibe？”

我说什么呢？他会怎么想？没关系反正快走了告别一下也没什么，估计他也会拒绝……

罗伊斯伸手让围巾重新垂在胸前，打断了莱万脑子里的对话框。他轻轻摇了摇头：“不如去我家吧。”

莱万之前来过罗伊斯家几次，非常标准的单身青年小公寓，他们一般是坐在沙发上喝茶聊天看录像讨论战术，就像现在这样。

“拉姆这脚铲球真漂亮。”

“没错，他下脚一向很干净。”罗伊斯对此表示赞同，接着话锋一转，“不过没什么好怕的，国家队训练的时候我也过过菲利普好几次。”

“但他们不会只派一个人盯你，赛场上很难创造空间。”

“所以需要你在前面拉扯，然后我传球给你。曼努是个优秀的门将，但你总有办法攻破他的大门。”罗伊斯停顿了一下，补充道，“如果心无旁骛的话。”

又来了。

“Marco。”莱万放下水杯，按着罗伊斯的肩膀把人转过来直视他的眼睛。

“我知道我知道我都知道。高层不待见你，波兰没踢上世界杯，你想要欧冠你有抱负你有雄心。别这么看着我，这太犯规了。”罗伊斯耷拉着眼皮，睫毛阴影映在下眼睑上，“我真的不怪你，Lewy。只是我以为，我们真的会一起拿到冠军的。”

小火箭很懂他的心思，只是需要发牢骚，也需要时不时的安慰。临走的时候，莱万搂过罗伊斯的脖子，在他的额头上留下了一个吻。

“我不是亲一口就能哄好的小孩子。”罗伊斯嘟嘟囔囔地红着脸关门，“路上小心。”

到家以后，莱万从包里翻出了两条一模一样的黄黑色围巾，想起刚才罗伊斯主动给他递过书包，明白过来这是怎么一回事。

波兰人轻轻抚摸那条被罗伊斯捏在手里的、把他们两个圈在一起的围巾。

这算是告别吗？

06

一件球衣

国家德比赛后，莱万没有找到罗伊斯，皮什切克说马口可能有事先走了，波兰人郁闷地抓了抓头皮，退出了客队更衣室。

刚才在场上的时候，莱万想要安慰一下落败的小火箭，然而被搂住脖子的罗伊斯昂着头翻了个白眼，浑身上下写满了拒绝。

这又是怎么搞的？莱万尴尬地摸着鼻子。转会之后罗伊斯大有要跟他断了联系的意思，消息回复得越来越冷淡，ins也不回关，莱万只当他赌气，结果人比赛结束了都连个面子也不给。

波兰前锋是个执着不服输的人，他不打算随随便便放下这段友谊，尤其是在看到那半张照片之后。打听了一圈后，莱万驱车前往了多特蒙德所住的酒店。

“老天爷啊罗伯特你怎么来了！”开门的是奥巴梅扬，加蓬人惊喜地拥抱了莱万，然后朝屋里喊道，“马口，罗伯特来了。”

“叫他出去。”罗伊斯半躺在床上打游戏，头都不带抬一下。

“Marco，有什么不满我们可以解释清楚。”

“没什么好解释的。”罗伊斯放下手柄，翻了个身站起来，“你不出去我出去。”

“停停停，我出去我出去，你俩慢慢聊。”奥巴梅扬小跑着把罗伊斯按回床上，接着一溜烟钻出了门，临走前还小声补充了一句，“罗伯特加油！”

加油个屁。

“Marco，我想我们真得好好聊聊。”莱万坐在床沿边上，无奈地叹了口气，“你到底在生什么气？”

“前队友没必要总是联系。托马斯他们要是知道你来了这儿，肯定得连着我一起骂。”

“你这不是做陌生人的态度，你这是恨我。”

“对我就是恨你，我讨厌你用那副高高在上的样子装作什么都不知道地来安慰我，收起你可笑的同情心吧，伟大的拜仁中锋。”罗伊斯终于转过头，用冷漠的绿眼睛嘲讽地看着他，“我解释完了，你可以走了吗。”说完又想站起身来送客。

这下莱万也生气了，波兰人抓起罗伊斯的手臂把他按在床上，小火箭挣扎了几下干脆闭起眼睛不理他，莱万气得整个人都压了上去，把他困住自己和床头之间。

“你没必要连ins都不回关我。”

“我现在不用ins了。”

“胡说，那么多条动态你是当我瞎吗？”

“都是团队发的。”

“至少有一张不是。”

“哪张？”

“你知道我在说什么。”

“你看到了，所以呢？”

莱万一时被他噎住了，再次张开嘴的时候声音也软了下来：“你不能总是这样，Marco。”

你不能总是这样。什么也不说，不言爱也不挽留，故作坚强地自己承受一切，亲近我又推开我，彷佛我就是一个局外人。

“我又能怎么样？是拉着你求你别结婚还是死皮赖脸地要求你留在多特？”罗伊斯睁开眼睛，笑得十分悲凉，“我们完蛋了，Lewy。错过了就是错过了，你还有你的路要走，我也有我的。”

我又能怎么样呢？时至今日我除了自欺欺人外什么都没做过。莱万望着罗伊斯的眼睛，在他放大的瞳孔中，轻轻贴上了他冰凉的嘴唇。

总不能更完蛋了。

干柴烈火。

进/入罗伊斯的时候，莱万听见他发出了一声倔强的闷哼，然后感觉到自己的后背被抓破了。高潮过后，莱万搂着身下的人，虔诚地亲吻他的眉骨：“Marco，我……”

小火箭先一步堵住了他的嘴，咬着他的下唇支支吾吾地说：“别做傻事，Lewy。你结婚了，这句话我不能听。”

“把我的落场球衣拿走。”罗伊斯躺在莱万怀里，没头没尾地冒出来一句。

“啊？”莱万呼噜了两把小火箭的头毛，“我来是为了找你交换球衣。你觉得谁会信？奥巴？”

“随他怎么想。”罗伊斯翻身去够床头柜上的球衣，攥在手里转了两圈，“重要的是，不管以后发生了什么，我要你一看到这件球衣，就想起来今晚发生的事。”

他做到了。

07

一副面具

莱万躺在床上发呆。来拜仁后的第一个赛季，他们倒在了欧冠半决赛，尽管次回合在安联力挽狂澜，却依然只能眼睁睁地目送对手去往柏林。

又一年。他要27岁了，时间不等人。

手机响了，是罗伊斯的电话。

“Marco。”

空气沉默了一会儿，接着传来了对方软绵绵的声音。

“那个进球很漂亮。”罗伊斯不常安慰莱万，显得有些生涩，“不是你的错，你已经做得很好了。现如今全欧洲都没有人能阻止他们三个，除非……”

没有除非。

“你知道那不可能。”莱万适时打断了他，“况且，退一万步讲，梅西有四个金球。”

“但你是最好的九号，我一直这么认为。”莱万能想象到他在电话那头眯起双眼，“下一个问题，为什么点赞那张动图？”

他看到了，德比赛后波兰人暗戳戳的小心思。

“你笑得好看。”

“别装蒜。那个标题，‘足坛暮光之城’，你脑子撞坏了？”

“难道说得不对吗？”

“神经病。”

电话被挂断了。

当莱万再次翻出这张印着RL9、他戴着前往加泰罗尼亚又回到安联、拜那场国家德比所赐的面具的时候，他已经称得上是世一锋了。拿过七个沙拉盘，出席了金球颁奖典礼，却没再能打进欧冠决赛。青春风暴解散后，拜仁和多特都再没有从西甲双雄手里讨到半点便宜。后来的后来，就像所有三叉戟的结局那样，内马尔远走巴黎，C罗去了尤文，MSN和BBC都成为了历史。莱万偶尔会在翻看那些新闻的时候揣测他们的意图，无非也是和他一样，为了梦想、为了荣誉、为了金钱。

多特蒙德的青春风暴没能善终，但其他球队又如何呢？瞬息万变的足坛，每个人都在为自己考虑，队友从不如敌人永恒。人们感怀美好的流逝、悼念逝去的美好，到底是因为，美好是因为无视美好的逝去。*

08

一张机票

怎么挽救这场比赛呢？看好桑切斯、赛前先废了佩佩、还是告诉库巴让他别罚右边？哦得了吧他不会听的，队长袖标交接后，他们之间的关系已经有裂痕了。莱万闭着眼睛想，或许这就是波兰队的命，扛得过90分钟、扛得过加时赛、却抗不过点球大战。一代人正在渐渐老去，他还能有几届大赛呢？

总有人命更不好。波兰队长翻着手机里的新闻，看到德国小火箭在西班牙养伤的消息。实际上，德国杯决赛后他们大吵了一架，具体原因已经模糊不清了，只记得两人把这几年对对方的不满全都前前后后数落了一遍，最后罗伊斯一句话不说地穿上衣服摔门而去。得知罗伊斯落选国家队的时候莱万已经在波兰集训了，看到新闻时他只觉得两眼眩晕，突然发现自己根本没共情过他的痛苦，于是急急忙忙地打了八百个电话过去，果不其然，他又被拉黑了。

直到今天他们还在冷战。波兰人不明白他们两个之间为什么会有这么多怨气。确立炮/友关系后，他们闹了无数大的小的的矛盾，罗伊斯本来脾气就爆，倒是他自己，不知道怎么的，有时候也会控制不住情绪，彷佛吵架是他们唯一维持感情的手段。

败给葡萄牙后，莱万在第一时间买票离开了马赛。他需要安抚创伤，罗伊斯也需要。

“滚出去！”开门时莱万迎来了意料之中的怒吼，好不容易挤进门缝，只见罗伊斯自暴自弃地栽到床上用被子把自己蒙起来装鸵鸟，莱万看他这副样子瞬间没了脾气。

“别跑，你伤还没好。”

“用不着你管！”

“我这是为你好！”

“为我好你还跑过来睡我！”

“Marco，不要不讲理。”

“我不讲理？”罗伊斯也不知道哪儿来的力气，从床上跳起来把波兰人一路推到门前，“对我就是不讲理，所以请你现在滚出去。”

“是我不好，我不该伤害你。”莱万撑住罗伊斯的肩膀，低下头诚恳地道歉，“我不走了，留在这儿照顾你。”

小火箭急眼了，伸手去抓莱万身后的门把手，后者转而握住他的手，罗伊斯咬着牙使劲推了一把，波兰人的头“咚”的一声狠狠地撞在门上。

来不及疼痛，莱万迎着拳头把人死死地按在怀里，罗伊斯扯着嗓子大喊：“放开我！莱万多夫斯基，收起你廉价的怜悯，我他妈不需要！”

莱万收紧双臂，嘴唇划过他的后颈：“我从来不觉得你需要怜悯。波兰被淘汰了，我最多再有一次欧洲杯。我好难过，Marco。我能求你怜悯我、安慰我吗？”

怀里的人慢慢安静了下来，莱万的耳边传来一阵低低的抽泣，然后他感觉自己胸前的衣服湿透了。

罗伊斯在哭。

竞技体育，谁都不容易。莱万觉得这世界上恐怕没几个人比罗伊斯更有资格说这句话。可小火箭非常骄傲，从来都是自己一个人舔舐伤口、自己一个人擦干眼泪，再以最灿烂的笑容面对世人。除了在床上，莱万从来没见过罗伊斯的眼泪，他记得欧冠决赛结束后小火箭跪在草坪上痛哭，自己凑过去一道趴在地上，揽着他的腰哄他，罗伊斯一句话不说地捂着脸抽泣，只有青草和手心接纳他的泪水，等他站起身来的时候，谁都看不出来他哭过了。

莱万还记得他当时说的话：“我今年不走了，Marco。我们还有至少一个夏天可以并肩而战，冠军我们一定会拿到的。”

没有人会计较那些没完成的承诺，有些场景生来就是供人胡说八道的。比如当时，比如现在。莱万轻轻抚摸着罗伊斯的脊背，听见自己语无伦次地说：“都会好的，Marco。你还年轻，伤病会过去，一切都会有的。你还有下届世界杯、下届欧洲杯，你还有德国队的伙伴。多特下个赛季又有欧冠踢了，你们会有新援，能再刮起青春风暴……斯嘉丽很漂亮，你会有美好的家庭，和，很可爱的孩子……”

真离谱。罗伊斯从他怀里挣出来，满是泪痕的脸上挂着歪七扭八的笑，他双手捂住莱万的嘴，颤抖的声音像是娇嗔：“别说了别说了。你说的话我全信了，结果没一条实现的。Lewy，我真不知道跟你呆在一起是幸运还是诅咒。”

莱万抓住他的手，深情地亲吻他的手背，然后握着放在自己胸口：“我这次跟上帝通过信了，说的肯定都是真的。还有一点，Marco，也是我最大的希望。”

“你会快乐。很快乐、很快乐地活下去。”

09

一个礼物盒

奥巴梅扬的话还没说完，莱万就拍了下罗伊斯的肩膀，小火箭转过头来扯出一个微笑，伸出手和他击掌、拥抱，还询问了他的肩伤。

太难得了。莱万感叹着退后一步留出安全距离。罗伊斯很少在两队比赛日的时候给他好脸色看，用他的话来讲，这叫“国家德比没有爱情”，不仅如此，小火箭还要求两人都在场上毫无保留地为球队卖命，场上互殴得越狠，赛后就越酣畅淋漓。虽然他起初并不明白原理，但听着身下人层出不穷的脏话，久而久之，莱万觉得南看台的嘘声彷佛也成了一种恩赐。

赛后，莱万照例在队员们离开后去到客队更衣室，罗伊斯从包里掏出一个小盒子，用彩色的纸粗糙地包着，上面还有一个粉红色的蝴蝶结：“送给你女儿的。”

莱万一只手接过礼物，另一只手揽住他的腰，两人交换了一个短暂的亲吻：“晚上有事吗？”

“回家陪你老婆去。闺女快出生了，早婚大男人不能这么不负责任。”罗伊斯摆摆手，面无表情地提上东西准备离开。

这始终是一道坎。家庭和罗伊斯是用两把秤衡量的，他们暂时还无法平衡。波兰人愣在原地，张了张嘴说不出话来。

罗伊斯好笑地看着他，主动上前一步搂住他的脖子，声音闷在他肩膀里：“祝你女儿健康快乐，别太像你。”

“我走啦。”

“好不好看？”莱万扣上克拉拉脖子后面的项链扣，抱着她轻轻地问。小姑娘对着镜子眨了眨大眼睛，认真地点了下头。

银色的镂空月亮挂坠上散落着几颗星星，尾端镶了一颗晶莹剔透的绿宝石。克拉拉好奇地用肉乎乎的小手拨弄着挂坠，莱万把她举过头顶转了个圈，逗得小姑娘咯咯咯笑个不停。女儿脖子上的项链垂到新手爸爸的眼前，绿宝石亮得让他有点晃神。

像是谁的眼睛。

他的小少年也快要当爸爸了。他女儿的眼睛会是什么颜色的呢？

莱万在很久以前便想象过这一天，他想自己会伤心、会发狂、会歇斯底里。但都没有。他平静地接受了这个消息。这种感觉就像小时候赤着脚淌过河流，水是冰凉刺骨的，但淌水的人并不觉得难受，因为冰已经化掉了，流动着的水能冷透他的心，却无法带来实质性的伤害，人终究要到达对岸。

他也曾非常自信地觉得自己可以给罗伊斯他所需要的全部的爱、保护、关怀、依赖、还有纠缠。但有一天他突然明白，罗伊斯也需要一些稳固的关系来支撑他走过黑暗的日子，而给予他陪伴和幸福的，从来都不是他莱万多夫斯基。

10

一条防汗带

“Marco，下楼，我在你楼下。”

窗户里探出一个惊恐的脑袋，接着对方挂断了电话，莱万好像能听到罗伊斯乱七八糟的跑步声。

“你来干嘛？疯了？”尚穿着德国队球衣的小火箭从酒店大门里飞奔出来，把莱万拽进了旁边的树林。

“我来亲自恭喜你，一传一射的全场最佳。”莱万拥住罗伊斯，被汗味灌了一鼻子，但他并不在意，“你等这一天太久了。”

在对阵瑞典的比赛里，罗伊斯先是帮助球队扳平比分，又在补时最后时刻助攻克罗斯绝杀，准确地来说，是轻轻停了一下球。现在全世界都在讨论这场比赛，他们鼓吹克罗斯的脚法，也赞叹罗伊斯的冷静。但在莱万看来，马尔科·罗伊斯这个名字早在四年前，就该响彻世界了。比赛结束的那一刹那，他非常想拥抱这位世界杯新秀，于是他也这样做了。

“你不能就这么跑出来。”罗伊斯的身子僵硬了一秒，但他没有推开莱万，“你应该在准备明天的比赛。”

“没有人看到我。”波兰队长蹭蹭小火箭的脖子，语气里带着恳求，“我真为你高兴，Marco。让我抱一会儿，就一会儿。”

两人在夏夜里静静相拥，俄罗斯的晚风无声地拂过，在帮谁诉说着爱。

“把这个带走。”罗伊斯动了动左手，率先打破了沉默。

没有人松开拥抱的手，莱万摸到背后抓住他的手腕：“是什么？”

“我的防汗带，今天用的。”罗伊斯把一块软布塞在莱万的手心里，接着拍了下他的背，“祝你好运，Lewy。不许比我早回家。”

他没问。他什么都没问。拜仁是不是不准备续约，我是不是要去皇马，波兰是不是起了内讧，他只是祝我好运。

莱万最终没有用那条防汗带，他不想瓜分小火箭攒了四年的运气，波兰队在第二天的比赛里被哥伦比亚血洗，紧接着，德国在小组赛最后一轮以0-2败给了韩国。

两人的第一次世界杯之旅就此结束。不知道许多年后，世人还会不会记得小火箭带给德国队的曙光，还有波兰神锋红着眼眶和妻子的亲吻。

11

一封邀请函

亲爱的Lewy:

好久不见。  
让你失望了，这是一封“不邀请函”。

你说得对。我有了非常可爱的女儿，现在我也要结婚了，但并不打算邀请你，因为你当年也没邀请我。我从不觉得你欠我什么，除了这件事。

就这样。下场德比我们会在威斯特法伦等着揍你们。

Marco 

合上信笺，莱万觉得风从身体里穿过，但什么都没留下。他能想像到罗伊斯咧着嘴坏笑着写这封“不邀请函”的样子，只不过怕是见不到了。有了女儿后，罗伊斯和他的会面就仅限于国家德比，他们依然不言爱地做爱，但身下的人越来越少撒娇，甚至，不再跟他置气。他要结婚了，小火箭长成了大火箭，罗女神长成了罗队长。莱万私心觉得罗伊斯永远是那个在他怀里哭泣的小男孩，可事实上，多特队长已经能在赛后抱着别的九号安慰了。

“是谁的信？”安娜走了过来，从背后环住他。

“是马尔科，他要结婚了。”

“去吧，去见见老朋友。”妻子的声音轻轻柔柔，抚摸着他千疮百孔的心。

“不去了。”莱万转过身来拥抱安娜，一只手放在她隆起的肚子上，“我在家陪着你，还有我们的第二个宝贝。”

罗伊斯没有邀请他，他还怪他。尽管小火箭已经强调过一百万次自己不怪他任何事，但莱万知道，罗伊斯对他始终有怨气。怪他不告而婚、怪他管杀不管埋、怪他迟钝的爱迟来的吻、怪他“忘恩负义”的滑跪、甚至怪他在温布利错过的机会。罗伊斯怪他，怪了非常多年，怪到爱恨都快被时间磨平了，还要继续假装怪下去，这是小火箭表达情感的方式。

爱、恨、泪水、怒嗔、胡搅蛮缠……年轻的小火箭把生命中最激烈的情感全都一股脑儿地塞给了他，经历过的人都知道，这和“稳定”“幸福”“细水长流”是完全不同的，根本不是一个层面上的东西。激烈的情感往往是危险而脆弱的，人们只能从中寻到刹那的欢愉和幸福，更多的是无穷无尽的痛苦和折磨，而所有的这一切，莱万多夫斯基向来都全盘接受，也全盘纵容。

尾声

“Tato！”克拉拉大叫着飞奔而来，莱万熟练地抱起她，把她放在自己腿上，“我们要搬家了吗？”

“没错，亲爱的。爸爸正在收拾东西，克拉拉也要帮忙看看，爸爸有没有落下什么重要的东西。”

“这里面是重要的东西吗？”小姑娘指了指莱万手里的口袋，瞪着大眼睛问道。

“是的，是很重要的东西。我们全部都要带走。”

克拉拉伸出小手，用力拉住口袋的一端：“我来帮忙一起拿！”

一大一小两个莱万多夫斯基齐心协力地把口袋塞到行李箱中，莱万抱着克拉拉在客厅里转悠，桌上的手机传来了一条动态更新。

金发小公主的后脑勺。

“是马尔科叔叔家的小妹妹。”莱万看着女儿疑惑的蓝眼睛解释道，“等她再长大一点，爸爸可以带你去找她玩，如果你愿意的话。”

如果他也愿意的话。

生活说，我们要往前跑，一直跑，去追逐各自想要的，不要回头看。这样才有可能在尽头相遇。

只要我们跑得足够快，就能追上过去、追上回忆。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *题目出自朴树《来不及》的歌词：
> 
> 『我们躺在青草上仰望
> 
> 看日子在飘荡
> 
> 我们像那朵云彩一样
> 
> 来不及回头望 』
> 
> *『美好是因为无视美好的逝去』：出自苏打绿《日光》。这里是我的一个私心，解释一句，真的没有拿两个91011比较的意思，只是为了这段去回看那两场比赛的时候，当年半夜爬起来有多激动，现在就有多惘然。除了鲜花和奖杯，蹴鞠世界是由殊途同归的意难平构成的。每支队伍都有耿耿于怀的一步之遥，也有念念不忘的前男友。
> 
> *写豆哥视角的原因是，这样叙述起来可能没那么伤，写完发现有一些事情在豆哥视角里解释不太清楚，这个故事里豆哥的感情线比较没变化，他一直都很喜欢歪，只是总得来讲非常自我，但歪的感情转变就复杂得多，这就造成了Bug。于是我又萌生了写歪歪视角的念头，然而这里面有些情节……光想想就窒息，写不写再说吧。
> 
> *原计划里是没有床戏的，但是写着写着就emmmmm…剧情的发展超出了我的掌控，这不操起来说不过去。嗯，谢谢美羊羊。
> 
> *祝他们两个各自幸福快乐，早日回到赛场上互殴。


End file.
